disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harem Girls
The Harem Girls are minor characters from the Aladdin franchise. Physical Appearance Fuchsia one: She has short black hair, fairly dark skin and an hourglass figure. She also has a long fuchsia bedlah pants, red bedlah top that shows her breast cleavage and bellybutton, fuchsia arm bands and fuchsia veil on her face. She's the only one of the three that has a beauty spot on her left cheek. She's later seen wearing a lavender outfit in Prince Ali. Pink one: She has short black hair, fairly dark skin and an hourglass figure. She has a long light pink bedlah pants, light pink bedlah top that shows her breast cleavage and bellybutton, light pink arm bands and light pink veil on her face. She's the only one of the trio whose outfit's color doesn't change. Lavender one: She has short black hair, fairly dark skin and an hourglass figure. She has a long lavender bedlah pants, lavender bedlah top that shows her breast cleavage and bellybutton, lavender arm band and lavender veil on her face. She has the shortest hair of the three. She's later seen wearing a red outift in Prince Ali. Personality They were shown to be somewhat snobbish, as evidenced by their dismissal of Aladdin and sarcastically feigning sadness regarding Aladdin's plight, as well as literally bump-checking him off their apartment. However, they did seem very fond of Prince Ali, and presumably any other handsome individual due to their swooning his highly publicized arrival at Agrabah. Presumably, they later acted on friendly terms with Aladdin and/or Jasmine due to them being among the invites to their wedding. Appareances ''Aladdin They appear to live in some type of massage parlor with a manager (who might be their mother). They know Aladdin when he's a street rat but they don't sympathize with his plight. ("One Jump Ahead"). When Aladdin shows up in town as '''Prince Ali', they swoon over him and are very impressed with him as he is presented by Genie who, at one point, disguised himself as one ("Prince Ali"). ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves They appear in Genie's song, "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" and they were also invited to Aladdin's and Jasmine's wedding as the flower girls. Aladdin (2019) The Harem Girls, who are known as the School Girls in this film, appear in live-action form in this remake of the 1992 animated musical ''Aladdin. Unlike the original film they seem quite fond of Aladdin when he accidentally entered their room and are seen swooning over him during ("One Jump Ahead") and somewhat concerned when their teacher the Matron tries to reprimand him. But When Aladdin returned to Agrabah as Prince Ali, they swoon over him and are very impressed with him as he is presented by Genie who, at one point, disguised himself as one ("Prince Ali") and they visible surprised when Genie's disguise is exposed. They are later seen at the end of the film during Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding and later taking part in dancing with everyone in the palace during a reprise of "Friend Like Me". Gallery Trivia *The words 'harem' and 'girls' refers to either the wives, concubines or servants occupying a section of a house reserved for women members of a Muslim household. *They're often compared to the Bimbettes from Beauty and the Beast, as they are flirtatious, fairly ditzy and have more impressive figures than the main female lead, in this case, Jasmine. A primary difference between them, however, is that the Bimbettes are not known to have been stuck-up or snobbish to anyone in the film (except Belle to a small extent), while the Harem Girls did act stuck up with Aladdin. *Unlike the Bimbettes, their names are unknown and their hair is much shorter and darker. *Like the Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) with their hair constantly changing styles, their wardrobes constantly change color. *Besides them, there are other harem girls summoned by Genie in the songs, "Friend Like Me" and "Prince Ali". Category:Females Category:Aladdin characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character groups Category:Neutral characters Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Dancers Category:Character trios Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Live-action characters